Our Time is Now
by bretagne18
Summary: Ree is the Doctor's companion. He shows her an alternate universe. They go to each realm & in each one she keeps meeting the same man, Loki. Meeting at different places in different times Ree intrigues Loki. She knows little about him until they reach Asgard. Secrets are being harbored by enemies. It's up to Ree and Loki to stop them. Starts pre thor ends post Thor 2. LOKI/OC
1. Festival of Star Light

They say life is like a straight line. One event happens in line after the next. But what if it's not. What if life is curved. What if life is a big ball of time. One thing connects to the other.

You could say it's...timey wimey stuff.

At least that's what the doctor says. He's half mad but I would still trust him with my life. I've never known him to be wrong about anything...except one time.

* * *

"Agh what do you mean doctor? I need to get ready!"I exclaimed running frantic through my room.

He gave me a shocked expression. "Ready? Really? We are going time traveling! You don't need a fancy gown for this sort of stuff."

I stopped and turned to look at him, arching my brow. "Are we not going to elegant feasts and dining with royalty? Does that not require a gown of some sort?"

He sighed, admitting defeat. "I swear these companions think they know everything now a days...I'll be in the tardis! Hurry up your galafranting...we're going to be late!"

I smiled "You're a time traveller! You're _never_ late."

I heard him scoff then close the door shut.

It's always fun tormenting the doctor like that. Nothing gets him so frustrated. I threw on a white colored dress, fixed my hair, and threw open the door.

"Okay I'm done let's-" I stopped talking staring at the doctor. "What on earth are you wearing?"

He had on a nice suit, bow tie and a fez. What was this the circus? Or Aladdin? Is Aboo coming too?

"Ohhh! I forgot you haven't seen me in this yet have you. Well today, Ree, you get to see it! Now where to first?"

A week ago, while looking at the last star in the southern galaxy, the doctor shocked me with news. "This is almost as beautiful as the star festival in Alfheim."

I've never heard the doctor say that name before. "Alfheim? What is that?"

He looked overly excited as he explained the concept of parallel universes. "Yes yes it's nearly impossible to get into one...but this universe with these realms, is relatively easy! It's almost impossibly easy. Would you like to see it?"

That led us to the present we were off to our first of many festivals. There were nine realms in this universe. Alfheim contained the race of light elves. The doctor said that they celebrate the stars and anything to do with light. The time we were going at was a festival that only happened once ever 200 years. "It is a special occasion indeed. But you must remember to not stray off too far." The doctor said "It's dangerous out there. And never _never _drink their mead. It will drive you insane most likely. I know it did me."

"Hmm...so that's who I am to thank for you madness." I said bumping his side.

"Okay you're one to talk. Now put on this mask it will hide the fact that we're not from a different universe. Ready?" Before I could answer he swung open the tardis door and revealed an unknown world.

* * *

Loki dreaded going to these things. It was filled with drunkards, whores, and tradition. He as expected to be polite on the first half of the night and was to endure the rest. As the drinks kept flowing people lost their respectfulness. Soon the streets filled with chaos and sensuality. People having intimate affairs in public while others hollered on. Really...this race was so hypocritical. During the day they would spend time in their court dressed in the purest white. While at night they would darken their hair, eyes and attire and perform must more dirty affairs.

The only real reason he came was to witness the stars align. It was for one night every 200 years...he could see things only found in text books. That and Odin sent him and Thor to respond to the king's invitation. Odin and Frigga never came, not once. Instead they sent their sons and the warriors of three. As if enough things weren't bad enough. Now he had to add in a drunk Thor, drunk Sif and worst of all...drunk Volstagg. Speaking of the man beast...Loki heard his roar of laughter as well as the others around him.

Sneaking ever so carefully Loki slipped out. Shrugging on his coat and mask he escaped into the filled streets. They would surely not miss him as he went to watch the festival starting. They never noticed if he was there, or not, anyway.

* * *

It was beyond words. I stepped out of the tardis taking in the full view. Everywhere hung star lights on top of the streets. It looked like New Orleans the way the streets were arranged. But they didn't have tall building that blocked the view of the skyline. Instead there were tent like structures that were everywhere. Tables were off to the side as well as various amounts of food and drinks, all on a big table.

There were no other lights other than the star lighting above. Then there were the real stars. They looked unbelievably close, almost like you could touch them. I stared wide eyed at the set up. This was amazing.

"What do you think?" The doctor asked while staring at me wide eyed. I bubbled with excitment and it spilled over.

I hugged the doctor smiling "It's amazing! Truly beautiful!"

"Isn't it? The festival starts up that hill." He pointed to a forest with huge trees. "Everyone climbs up those trees to the very veryyy top. They have places to sit up there and we are closest to the stars up there. It's a time to yahoooo!"

The doctor was trying out random words now...just to see my reaction. As I was about to tell him that is a internet search engine some man beside me yells "YAHOOOO!" before face planting into the ground.

The doctor awkwardly poked his cheek, stood, and grabbed my hand "Well then...that was fun. Let's go shall we?"

We made our trek up the mountain. I took in the surroundings all around me. The lights we're a bit brighter up here so no one would fall. It was still dark but now I could see details of the elves that I couldn't see before.

They had the ears like everyone talked about. They were very fair, graceful, and beautiful. Their skin was like porcelin or diamond. It glowed subtly even in the moonlight. There was a gaze around them, hardly any perfections found. Their eyes were like slits and a varity of different colors. It ranged from brown, blue, purple and hazel. Both me and women had long, blonde hair. I just now noticed that almost everyone wore dark attire. I didn't realize I stood out so much wearing my white dress. I looked over at the doctor he was also wearing a black tux. Even a black button down. I rolled my eyes honestly sometimes doctor...

"Doctor." I hissed at him and leaned into him. "Why didn't you tell me to wear black?" He looked over at me and laughed.

"Oh don't throw a hissy fit. The elves do wear white mostly during the day. The black symbolizes at night time that they are no longer 'pure'. So to say. You wearing white symbolizes you wish to stay pure even now. You're not the only one...look to your left. There another girl wears it also. It's probably better anyway. Don't want those elves hitting on you! Who knows what they'll put in their drinks."

As we reached the top it got darker and darker. The crowd meshed into one. I turned around and the doctor was gone.

"Doctor?" I said. No response. People kept shuffling pulling me in with them.

"Doctor?" I said louder. Still, no response. I started to panic now. The crowd kept pushing and pushing. I quickly found myself in the back relieved to be out of the crowd.

Everyone was in front of me. I now found myself alone, with out the doctor, in a strange new world. It's a typical day as the companion of the doctor.

I sighed and started trudging up the hill. I looked to my right and found someone leaning against the tree.

He was half hidden in the shadows but I could see his outline. He had on black and a hint of green. Long hair framed his face, which even in the dark, I could see was sharp and defined. He was lean but through his thick jacket I could see he was fit. He wore a mask the covered just his eyes. I felt them flick into mine and I gasped when I was met with his green, piercing gaze. I didn't turn away instead stared straight into his eyes.

Suddenly I heard the crowd cheer and gave one last look at the green eyed man before running up the crowd. I saw the stars shine brilliantly and they slowly started moving.

They moved together slowly and some turned colors. Brilliant colors of purple, hazel, green and blue. Everyone in the crowd started to take something out of their pockets.

It was a small diamond. They held it up to the sky, producing millions of more lights from the reflections. Then everyone looked down into their diamond. I tried looking into the person's next to mine but they muttered "get your own." before walking away.

"Doctor?" I said one more time. Still nothing.

I sighed and held out my empty hands. I couldn't really experience this if I didn't have that crystal could I? All of a sudden my hands glowed a bright green before a diamond was in my hand. Identical to the ones that everyone else had.

I looked around and found the tall man from before close by me. I smiled a thanks to him and then looked into it.

The diamonds were like little telescopes. I could see the stars moving much faster now, almost rapidly. They were forming different shapes by the minute.

Then they all came together as one giant star. Then it exploded and looking away from diamond I saw the stars actually falling.

There was white dust everywhere. It glowed faintly of the colors from the stars. I laughed amazed and held out my hands.

It was in my hair, on my face, on my dress and all around. I spun and started laughing giddy. I was stopped when I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I had bumped into the strange man from before. "Thank you for the diamond by the way. That was very kind of you." I said.

His eyes. They pierced my soul. God, that sounds like something from a cheesy romance novel.

"It was nothing. I couldn't stand you looking so pathetic any longer." He sneered. I was a little taken back by how cold his demeanor was.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't know I had to bring a stupid diamond. I'm not-" I stopped slamming my mouth shut. I almost said I wasn't from around here. Which would have given away my cover.

I saw him smirk before leaning into me, close to my ear. "You're not what? From around here? Yes, I believe it is as clear as day." He straightened up and said "Now if I were you I'd crawl back from whatever hole you came from, little white dove." With that he strode into the crowd, lost.

I huffed caught off guard by his blatant rudeness. "Maiden, say what are your plans for the rest of the night?" I looked up at the clearly drunk elf and left.

I needed to get off this planet or realm whatever it was. Where was the doctor?

* * *

Loki quietly slipped back into the tavern. He looked around at his drunken friends. Thor was in the middle of an argument with a squeamish little elf. Loki rolled his eyes and went over to be the voice of reason.

Several, frustrating, minutes later Thor and the warriors of three were ready to leave. They had to travel to the Bifrost sight before being transported by Heimdal.

"Low-keeeeeey." Thor slurred while walking crookedly.

"Yes brother?" Loki asked impatiently. He despised having to take care of Thor at this hour. Really the man should hold his liquor better.

"I've found th-the..." He stuttered before stopping. Thor then proceeded to drop onto the table. Passed out. This is typical Thor. Loki dragged his heavy weight on his shoulder and teleported back to Asgard.

He felt a little dizzy but gave his brother to a pair of local guards. "Here. Make sure that the King and Queen don't see him like this or there will be hell to recompense with." They nodded before taking him.

After going back to his room he thought about the night. It had gone exceedingly well. The festival was beautiful, Thor blacked out...then there was that idiotic girl. A mortal as well.

He shook his head in disgust. She was quite the annoying thing. But Loki couldn't help wondering...how did she get there in first place?

* * *

I had found the doctor shortly after the festival ended. He still had his diamond and was conversing with an elf.

"Yes it's been a while indeed. See you at the next star light festival! And yahoooo!"

"Yahooo!" the elf replied before prancing off. I shook my head he really was not going to give it up was he.

"Finally doctor! You know I've been looking for you everywhere." I said.

"Yes sorry 'bout that. Had a few deals and ends to take care of. I wasn't far off though don't worry. First rule for companions-the doctor always wanders off."

"I thought the first rule was the doctor always lies?" I said confused.

He grabbed my face "No no no that's the rules for _me. _Rules for you are to remember...I will always find you. You're the one I'll always find, Ree." He smiled kindly and I felt reassured.

"Now if you're ready we-" The doctor stopped talking and his smile gone. He looked at me and the diamond in my hand. "Where did you get that?" he asked quietly.

I was a little shocked "Well a man gave it to me. He was very nice-"

"A man? What man?" He said looking into my face. "What man?"

"Uh..I didn't get his name nor see his face that well. He had a mask on but he was wearing green with long dark hair."

The doctor stepped away and looked around before ushering me to the tarids. Before we could make it in I stopped us and turned around. "Doctor what is wrong? Why do you care who gave it to me?"

He slowly pushed me inside and gently shut the tardis's door. "Rule number two for companions-never try to get inside the doctors head."

I looked at him strangely before setting the topic aside. If the doctor didn't think he should tell me then I probably shouldn't know.

He was the doctor after all and he's never been wrong before. So he can't be wrong now...right?

* * *

**Here it is. Second attempt at Loki.**

**Let's see how this goes shall we?**

**Xx.**


	2. Chocolate

After eating fish fingers and custard, doctor's all time favorite, we were headed to another festival. This time it was 200 years in the future. Nidavellir was very different from Alfheim. It had rough mountain terrains and you had to climb to get anywhere.

I'm glad that I wore riding pants and a tunic instead of a dress. It was freezing up here. The only thing that I didn't particularly like about the tunic was that it was so low. It scooped down far my chest, revealing too much cleavage for me normally. It was really the only skin showing because of the long sleeves and pants but I still felt exposed. What the heck? I thought. I'm in a different world, in a different universe might as well be adventurous in my clothing.

The wind prickled my skin as we made our way up the mountain. I looked around and didn't see anything that could lead to a particular festival.

"Doctor?" I start, "Where are we even going? All I see are mountains and hills. Isn't there a festival here? Or did we come here for the scenery? Because as much as I love looking at mountains they all look the same."

He stops and looks at me, once again I see his excitement. One thing about the doctor he loves to tell me new things and I'm guessing he loves this realm we're in.

"Nidavellir is where the dwarves live. They live in the mountains. But as you can see-" he gestures to the land "no one is around for ages. Now can you guess where they are? Because they are here. There are thousands of them and they're loud creatures also. Do you know where they are?"

I look at him and think for a second. "They live in the mountains..." I murmur and look around. Suddenly I hear something, its faint but it's there. Someone is shouting. But looking around again I don't see anyone. I could've sworn the sound was coming from...

I quickly place my head to the ground. "Ah! Now you're getting the idea!" The doctor says.

"I hear them...there's a group of them and music." I look back up at him. "They live _in_ the mountain!" I say with a smile.

"Well yes! I said that now didn't I?" The doctor can be so damn sassy sometimes. I roll my eyes. "Okay. Now that we know where they are how do we get in?"

He opens his mouth and points his finger then closes his mouth and furrows his brow. "I haven't thought about that."

The doctor's plans can sometimes leave out the biggest parts. "Well doctor...what should we-" He suddenly shushes me and motions me toward a rock.

I look at him and he points to a coming group. "Let's see what they do." He whispers.

The group slowly comes up the hill and I hear their laughter from here. "-Yes! That was a splendid day. The dwarves have the best mead around." The one who is speaking is huge. He has a huge stomach, a long red beard and hair.

"It's a shame that their women are dreadfully short...and ugly." The man who said that is leaner than the big one. He is relatively small in the group as well with blonde hair. He's handsome.

I notice a female in the group too. She has long black hair and is stunning. Her physique looks built but still lady-like. She looks a little harsh as well. "And here I thought you didn't have any specific type. You bed anything with long hair." That gets a roar from the group.

There are two more men in the group. They are complete opposites too. The only thing similar is their height. Although even that one is still taller than the other.

"That is true my friend!" He has blonde hair as well but is easily the most built out of the group. He carries a large hammer and has an arrogant grin. I can tell that from here.

The last one is easily the odd one out. I can tell by the way he rolls his eyes at the groups banter. He only smiles when an insult is given. And what a smile it is. It lights up his whole face. He has perfect teeth, porcelin skin and jet black hair. He is lean but I suspect is built just like his friends. He wears leather that is black and green mixed. I can't see his eyes from here.

I feel the doctor tug on my sleeve. "Follow my lead." He says and comes out from the rock arms wide.

"Hello there! Are you going to the golden festival?" He asks and smiles. The one with the hammer speaks first.

"We are. Who is it that is asking? Are you the dwarve's advisors? Because I can exclaim right now nothing will hold back the mighty power of Thor!" He practically shouts the ending.

I see the doctor bite his lip from laughing. "No no! We aren't the advisors! We're actually visiting our mother and father unfortunately we haven't been here in a while ever since we moved out. And now we forgot where the entrance is!" The doctor is the best liar out there I think.

I see the man think about what the doctor is saying then he turns to the one in the green who is still in the shadows. "Loki! Come over here." He steps out of the shadows and I recognize him immediately. "What do you think of them?" the one, Thor asks quietly. I am too distracted looking at him, Loki. He is the same man from the festival of light who gave me the diamond. I look at his face, now without the mask and am shocked. He has devilishly good looks with sharp cheekbones, small lips and piercing green eyes. He looks at us and smirks.

"They're lying." He states bluntly. I see the doctor whip his head up and stare at Loki.

"And how can you be so sure?" the doctor says.

"Because I am Loki, god of lies. I am quite positive I know when one is lying." He looks at me then and I see a flash of recognition before it goes back to his smirk.

The doctor has an unreadable face and his eyes flash from Loki to me. He slowly walks towards me and starts walking away. "Yes. We are lying. Now if you'll excuse we are leaving."

I look at the doctor "What? Why-"

He shushes me "Because we are. Come on let's go." The doctor gives one more look before he turns us away.

I hear them talking about us as we leave. "That was very...strange." States the fierce looking girl.

"You showed them Loki. Why don't you ever do that in battle?" says the short man with the beard.

They start to walk away I take one last look at Loki. We make eye contact before he turns away.

* * *

"Doctor what was that?" We are now in the tardis and the doctor is still looking into space.

He didn't answer instead went to the phone. "What are you-"

"Hello! On the phone." He states. I am beyond peeved. While interrupting me literally, all day. The doctor also is making me miss out on something fun.

I see him bring the phone to the other side of the room and he disappears down the hallway. I sneak a peak and see that he is far away.

Sometimes I think that it's better to ask forgiveness than permission. Which is why I'm making my way to the tardis door to go the golden festival.

The doctor can come find me. He said he always would anyways.

* * *

The phone is ringing. "Ah pick up, pick up!" He says. Finally on the 12th ring someone answers "Hello? How did you get this number?"

"Ah yes! No time for that. This is the doctor." The person on the other side knows what that name means. "I need to speak to an inmate, prisoner of yours...Professor River Song."

The phone goes silent before a familiar voice appears. "Doctor. Hello sweetie. You're calling now? That's adorable. Are you planning to break me out of jail in time the next trip? The last one was rather short if you think about it. If you consider a year, short." She says and the doctor smiles a little before thinking to what he was calling for.

"Hello River. I wish I could take you but I need some insight from you."

She's a little shocked and flattered. "Me? What insight would you need from me?"

"I need you to tell me about Norse Mythology." He says knowing full well she studied a full year on the planet, Lifa where the Norse relocated and is as fascinated with history as he is.

"Norse Mythology? And what or who in particular?"

"Loki, the god of mischief."

* * *

I made my way out of the tardis to where we met the group before. They weren't there I knew that well enough but I saw a couple coming up the road. They looked friendly enough.

"Hello there! Can you help me? I'm afraid I got locked out and my family is still in there." I looked at them with innocent eyes.

The couple was plain and short. It dawned on me that these were dwarves. The man had a long black beard that almost went to the floor. He wore armor of some sort and was very stout. He wasn't fat but he wasn't small either. The woman had long, thin hair that was half up. She wore a long sleeve dress and had a long face. They both had small legs and stubby hands.

"Oh look at this poor ol' dear!" The woman says. "Come come we'll help you right along." She pushes for toward a rock and I panic for a second. "Hey what are-" I stop as I'm about to hit the rock, except I don't smash into it. I go right through it. We just stepped through a rock! I don't want to freak out in front of the couple but it's hard not to.

We stepped into a whole underground kingdom, world! Everything is made of stone and I see numerous amounts of diamonds, gold, and silver scattered along the decorations. We are at the top of a huge room. There are about five long tables in the center of the room. It reminds me of Hogwarts...too bad no one here probably won't know who Harry Potter is.

The couple who let me in walks me to the middle of the giant room. "Here's the golden room" The man says "Your family will be here somewhere. You'll find them."

"Thank you so much!" I say before parting from them. I look around this room and take it all in. I walk around the huge space. The food is set up all along the table. There is a lot of uncommon food I see something that is purple and looks like squid but it's shaped like a chicken, and green vegetables that are chopped up finely in some sort of white sauce. The farther I move down the table the more normal the food seems to be. I see simple bread, meat, vegetables, mead, and...oh my god. Is that what I think it is?

I run up to the table, eyes wide and look down at it. Chocolate. There is chocolate here! It's the last piece too as I go to grab it, someone takes it before I can. I look up in horror and fury to see them shove it into their mouth and eat it whole. It's gone. I haven't had chocolate in a few months and it's gone... I look up to the person who took it. It's the man I saw with the group before. He was the rather large one with the big red beard. I stare at him as he looks down at the table for more.

"Y-you..You..ate the last chocolate!" I sputter out. At this point I am beyond annoyed.

He looks up from he gluttony for a second before laughing "Yes I did. It was not worth it I will let you know. It was not very good. I had to walk down to the common part of this feast because all the finery food was gone. Ah oh well, care for a turkey leg?" He asks.

"The chocolate. Wasn't. Even. That. Good?" I seeth out. "I haven't had chocolate for over 3 months you idiot! And you ate it because it was just sitting in front of you?! Not because you like it. I will kill you." I am shouting at the man who still has half a turkey leg left in his mouth. He finally realizes what he did and is rather shocked at my display. (I will not doubt be embarrassed for later.)

"I'm sorry maiden! I did not realize how fond you were of the sweet..." He starts to say as I slowly come at him.

For some reason I feel a wave of anger crash through me. Vicious, hungry thoughts pulse through me.

_I need to punch this fat glutton and rip out his tongue. He doesn't deserve that chocolate. It was mine. I deserve it don't I? I saw it first and he took it without carrying because he always does that, as does Thor..._

I stop for a second, actually hearing my thoughts. These aren't _my_ thoughts. Who is Thor? I stop for a second and look around before I find the man from before, Loki. He is staring right at me.

* * *

The doctor has been listening to River's analysis for a while. "Loki pops up in several folklore including Christian as Lucifer, Scandinavian mythology, and in works of fiction. Including Jacob Grimm, who wrote the Grimm fairytales, depicts Loki as the god of fire. But the original mythology that he was featured in was Norse Mythology. He is the god of mischief, trickery and some say fire. He has many different names: Silver tongue, trickster, agent of chaos, god of lies.

In Norse Mythology he was brother to Thor, god of thunder. His father was Odin and Frigga. They all come from a realm called Asgard. But the most interesting thing about him is that he supposedly became a _female horse _and gave birth-"

"Yes yes I've heard that no need to talk about it." The doctor gave a disgusted sound before continuing. "But are there any predictions of him? Or bad foretelling? What does he do exactly that makes him so bad?"

"Well..."River says "There is mention of his numerous tricks such as stealing Idunn's apples, dressing up with Thor to retrieve Mjollnir, messing with the dwarves. There is a prophecy that he will bring Ragnarok."

The doctor took all of this into consideration. "And Ragnarok is?"

He waits for the answer, the line is silent. "Hello? River?"

"It is the apocalypse."

* * *

**A/N: **

**How did you like it? Honestly I don't blame Ree...if someone stole my chocolate I would killlll them. Like Volstagg don't even think about it.**

**Anyways review, follow, fav...the works! **

**Reviews:**

**Rainbowlover25- Hello! You're amazing thank you for following/favoriting this story! And for doing the same for hacked :) Right? The doctor always leaves I was rewatching season 7 and in one episode the doctor just up and leaves Clara! It happens too much NOT to mention it. Thank you for you're review and I plan to update soon. (Hacked also..not sure yet!) **


	3. The Golden Kettle

"Goodbye Sweetie. And you better be stopping by soon I can't wait forever you know." She hangs up the phone.

The doctor places the phone back carefully in the holder and takes a deep breath. This was a different universe an alternative one. It had different events that were happening. He knew that Ragnarök was not an event he wanted to be at.

When looking at Loki for the first time the doctor felt something very odd about him. He couldn't place it. It was a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach and the feeling was familiar.

He's only been in this universe once, before by accident. He went to Joutenheim and found it a cruel and unforgiving place. Filled with merciless beings. At first he liked Joutenheim. It was freezing and dark. The people were interesting even though he only got a glimpse it was enough. They had red eyes, dark blue skin and these weird markings, or etchings, in their skin. They were also tall. The doctor thought about staying a bit but after some locals threw giant spears of ice at him and sent their huge, and might he add, ugly dog after him, the doctor knew it was time to leave.

The doctor wondered how long he had until this Ragnarök came. He knew that he needed to find any and every information on it. Then get Ree and himself out of here.

Fixing his coat a bit he goes to the front of the tardis. "Okay! Now I know that I promised a festival Ree but I have other places we can go. What do you say?"

Turning around he doesn't see anyone. There was no response either. "Ree? Ree!" The doctor calls. An interface of the tardis pops up.

"Where is Ree?"

"Ree has vacated the ship and gone to the golden festival."

"Agh great. Typical. I swear companions never do as their told." Grabbing his jacket and shutting the tardis door the doctor leaves. He needsto find Ree before she gets herself into trouble.

* * *

I apologized to the fat man profusely before leaving. He accepted it and continued eating his way through the party.

I glance over and Loki is gone. But I knew, I knew he did something to my head. I felt..out of control. I felt rage over a piece of damn chocolate!

I was going to find him and demand what his problem is. I look across the room walking by numerous beings. I recognized some light elves and there were a ton of dwarves but I didn't see the tall, brooding man.

I saw a flash of green and I walk a bit faster, pushing people. Finally. He was standing with his back to me and was talking to the man with the red cape. Thor I believe.

I march over there and interrupt their conversation by poking Loki by the shoulder.

Turning around he gives me a smug look. "Hey are you Loki?" I question him.

Thor and him spare each other a glance before Loki answers. "Yes. Why are you pestering me?'

Oh that did it. "You know I was going to come over here and ask nicely but that comment did it. Why the hell were you in my brain? Huh? That is a huge invasion of privacy and I don't appreciate it! The first time I met you. You were nice to me, kind of, until you opened your big mouth. Now you just decide to take over my emotions, making me look like a fool and for what reason? Huh? And outside you called us a liar! How dare you. You know you should really know learn some manners. Who do you think you are anyway?"

I finish my rant, puffing a bit and glare at the two of them. I saw Loki straighten up and found he was definitely a full foot taller than me but I wasn't backing down. "You wish to know who I am? I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. The god of lies and mischief. I did those tricks on you for fun. That's merely it. I also don't have to explain myself to anyone. Now if I may quote you, who do you think you are?"

I feel myself flush. Prince? God? What is this fairytale land?

"Okay 'god of lies' " I airquote. "I am Ree. I'm here with a friend and I just want to have a good time okay? We have never been here before and I was enjoying myself before you came along. Now, I will gladly leave after you apologize." I see his expression change from annoyance to curiosity after I start talking about never coming to this festival. He had a softening effect to his face and he looked, nice for once. Then it went back to disgust after I said he should apologize. Good job Ree. Good job.

Thor laughs heartily after standing there for most of our conversation. "Well look at that brother! This maiden sure is full of spit fire! She put you in your place! Hello Ree, I am Thor, Prince of Asgard as well. And god of thunder. It is pleased to meet someone who is unafraid of my brother's tricks."

I liked him I decide. Even if he seems a bit arrogant when announcing his stature. Must run in the family. "It's good to meet you Thor. You seem nice...I wish I could say the same about your brother though." I shoot Loki another glare.

Thor hit him on the back laughing again. "Oh he's not so bad! Loki why don't you apologize to this girl before she spreads more rumors about you. Norns, know that could be terrible." He looks at his brother expectantly.

Loki says nothing. "Loki..." Thor hissed in a voice.

He sighed. "I apologize deeply lovely maiden. You did not deserve my so unfair tricks. I didn't know you were so sensitive to a very harmless trick. Please accept my apology." He was totally mocking me the entire way through it. I saw it in his eyes. Whatever.

I walk away ignoring Thor's laughter and immerse myself in the festival. There are carts full of different and unique findings. They put the carts on the sides of the huge room while the food remains in the middle. I see beautifully crafted necklaces and other jewelry. There are too many women to get a closer look. As I walk on I see a huge line for one vendor. I walk over to a young couple in line. They aren't dwarves but I recognize them as a pair of light elves. They have the same hair and ears as the light elves.

"Excuse me?" I ask. They look over at me before smiling. "Yes?" The woman says.

"What is this line for?" Gesturing to the massive line.

"Oh it's for the golden kettle of course!" My blank face must have given me away because the girl laughs before continuing. "The golden kettle will allow each person to get 1 oz. of gold from the ancient scepter. At midnight the king announces the dawning of a new age. We stand beside the columns in the floor and melted gold falls out. The kettle will prevent anyone from getting burned and will collect the gold for you. Afterwards we let it cool and we have our gold."

I thank her before heading to the back of the line.

To my annoyance I see Thor and Loki, along with their friends in line as well.

I sigh and walk past them pretending I don't notice them and hoping they won't notice me. Loki shoots me a glare but I turn my head ignoring it.

I line up behind them taking a few steps back, not getting too close. "Hello again maiden!" Thor yells.

Even though he is loud and boisterous I like him. He's like a giant puppy.

"Hi Thor." I say and smile at him.

He steps aside and points to his friends. "Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral..meet this fair maiden! My apologies but I have misplaced your name…"

I internally roll my eyes before Loki answers for me. "It's Ree, brother." We're all a little surprised that he would remember. Seeming to read our thoughts he professes "I always remember someone who is different…or dangerous."

This time I physically roll my eyes. "For the last time I am not dangerous." I hiss at him.

"Until you prove to me that you are not I will not trust you openly as the others." He speaks at a normal tone, so everyone can hear. He then walks away leaving me boiling.

I find the whole group staring at me. "Uh..sorry about that. Nice to meet you and I'm sorry again about earlier,Volstagg."

He just laughs "I thought for sure you would bite my own head off when I ate the chocolate! Seeing it now for what it was I just laugh heartily. There is no harm I am glad I know such a maiden with a passion for food! There is a loss of that elsewhere."

Pretty sure there was a compliment in there but all I heard was 'fat people gotta stick together'.

I give him a fake smile before looking at the line. It's getting shorter and shorter. Everyone is coming away with a small kettle.

I see each of the members of the group in front of me receive a kettle. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral each have the small gold kettle that everyone else is getting. But Loki and Thor got different ones. Thor's is red and Loki's is green. Interesting.

I don't say anything to Loki instead turn to Thor. "Why is yours different?" I inquire.

Before Thor can even open his mouth Loki interjects. "We are Princes of Asgard and require the highest of materials. No matter where we are."

He looks pleased whenever he mentions being a "prince". "Oh please Loki. You complained to your mother about not getting special treatment. That is the only reason why you got it and you know it." With that Sif walks away with a chuckling Fandral.

Thor shrugs. "It is true you cannot run to Mother for help every time something doesn't go your way brother."

I laugh for a moment and turning to Loki. His face looks down and instead of his normal pride I see something a little deeper. He looks like a boy who's parade got rained on. I feel bad for him and I shoot him a little look of sympathy.

As I go up to the line I realize that I have no monetary value to pay with. "Uhmm..how much?" I ask and pretend to look through my bag for money.

"Yours has already been paid for Miss. By the Prince." She hands me mine and gestures for the next person in line.

How sweet. Thor paid for mine. I smile and wave at him. Loki is right next to him and both of them wave at me.

I kind of give Loki a short glare initiating that I am not waving at him. The lights in the Great hall dim and everyone turns their attention forward.

I see Thor with his group. Although prince grumpiness, Loki, is with them I decide to head over with them.

"Thanks for the kettle!" I shout to Thor. "That was so nice of you."

Loki gives an eye roll before scoffing and walking away. I glare at his back narrowing my eyes. I still don't know what drama queens problem is.

Thor starts to speak but stops when suddenly the great hall is filled with music and everyone shouts before starting to dance. He then laughs and grabs my hand.

"Come Lady Ree! We shall dance!" I giggle like a little school girl. He leads me around the great room and I'm not surprised Thor is a good dancer. He looks like he would be the quarterback as well if he went to a human high school.

When the song ends he leaves me and goes onto his next partner. I see there is a line of them too.

I give an awkward wave before leaving. Looking around, I notice that everyone has a partner. I look around thinking I'm not the only one without a partner.

It feels like my middle school dance all over again. I am about to admit defeat and sit down when I see a tall fellow without one and start walking over by the time I'm over there he already has a girl on his arms. Damn. I try three more times and the same thing keeps happening. I stand in the middle of the dancing without a partner.

Yup. I give up. Head down for a second I look up and see Loki standing off to the side by himself as well. A crazy thought comes into my head and I start walking over to him.

Before turning around again. To dance or not to dance….that is the question. I look up and Loki is staring at me. Okay I will do this and be brave. I am not a brace face sixth grader.

I am walking, I got this, aaaand while looking down for one second I run into something hard.

I look up and Loki has now magically appeared right in front of me. I squeak a little out of surprise and he just smirks.

Loki holds out his hand. I do nothing until Loki speaks. "Surely a kind maiden such as yourself wouldn't ignore a gentlemen."

I roll my eyes before placing my hand in his.

Surprisingly, he is a great dancer. He is light on his feet and makes it easy for me to follow. I feel the heat from his hand around my waist.

"You're good at this." I mutter while still trying to figure out my footing.

"I am a prince. I grew up attaining the knowledge in eloquence and mannerisms."

"That must have been boring."

"There were…interesting ways to cope with the boredem. I did not get my title from being 'boring' after all."

"Whatever you say." I mutter.

I feel a little uncomfortable dancing with the man but when I look at his face. He smiles. Like really smiles. It's wonderful. For once the pessimist look in his eyes is replaced with kindness and joy. It fits him.

I smile back and soon after the song ends. We both stay awkwardly before our attention is turned to a stage in the front of the room. A dwarve stands on it. He is a bit taller than the others, and has a beard down to the floor. He wears a crown, making me assume that he is royalty. I am correct when the crowd cheers for him.

They call him King Vidar. I find Loki still next to me so I have him answer my questions. "That's the king right?"

Loki gives me a strange look. "Yes." He answers. "King Vidar meaning forest warrior. He is legendary. Do you not remember him from the famous battle of Gog so recently?"

"Oh yeah I remember. I think it's because he cut his beard or something..." I say half convincingly.

Loki says nothing. I stand quietly next to him and wait for the ceremony to begin. "My royal subjects we celebrate our abundance and share it with others! We are not a greedy kingdom instead we revel in giving. So as each of you have a kettle I happily will let you each receive one ounce of gold! Come over to the dispensers in the middle of the room and each of you shall receive your fill!"

The crowd cheers for the King even after he leaves. Everyone lines up along the dispensers and fills their kettles. The gold easily melts into the kettle and the kettle must have magic because it's not hot to touch.

"What are you thinking?"

Loki is staring at me as I take in this part of the ceremony. "This festival is amazing! All of the festivals here are! I mean I once went to this starlight on on Alfeheim it was just as beautiful. The cultures are so different yet from what I've seen so far they are each unique and follow traditions."

"You've been to the starlight festival?" He asks quietly.

I realize I should just put my fist in my mouth to keep it shut. Why did I just say all of that stuff? The doctor is warning me to be careful and not make others suspicious of me.

"Uhm..yes I have. It was a long time ago…" I am getting nervous now because Loki keeps staring at me with his critical eyes. I can see his wheels spinning.

Loki starts to circle around me and I feel like helpless prey. "The starlight festival happens every three hundred years. The last one was two hundred years ago. You claim to have gone, yet you have not aged a day?"

Dread fills me. He is onto me I can tell. I quickly fold up my emotions and put on my mask of indifference. "I know I look good for my age. It's called makeup. You know you could really use some grandpa-"

"Enough." He cuts me off and stands behind me, his mouth close to my ear. "I know you are lying and trying to hide something. I will find it out soon enough, perhaps before the night is over. But know this _Ree, _you will be exposed, like a vein and I will be the one to do it."

With that, Loki quickly walks off into the crowd. Before I can even take a deep breath I see the doctor walking toward me and he does not look happy either.

His hands are behind his back and he just looks tired, really tired. "Come Ree. It's time to go."

I put my head down, knowing he is disappointed in me, and follow him. I glance behind me and see Loki staring intently. I follow at a much closer pace to the doctor.

* * *

I walk inside the tardis waiting for a lecture from the doctor. But nothing comes, instead he starts up the tardis and is making a few adjustments.

"Uh..aren't you going to say something about me leaving the tardis? Or running away? Or your 'rules' you have?" I ask him nervously.

A quiet doctor means something is wrong, very wrong. "Clarita we have to leave now." The severity of the situation must be very big because the doctor never calls me by my full name. One I despise it and two it makes me feel like a little kid again. The doctor loves my full name. When I asked why this was his answers: 'It reminds me of an old friend of mine...she had a fairytale name as well. Her and Rory.'

I, to this day, have no idea who they are or were. "What happened doctor? What is wrong?" I start to bit my lip nervously out of habit.

"It's a very long story but the gist of it is there is an end coming to this universe. It shouldn't affect our normal universe as long as the two universes are separated like they should be. But with us here it prevents the separation and instead links them, causing the destruction of both."

The end of the world? What is he talking about? "What do you mean? The end of the world? And if the end really is coming, how can you abandon everyone? Isn't that against everything we stand for? We should be warning them, not running from them!"

The doctor sighs, "There is nothing we can do. This end was predicted long ago, it's even mentioned in our universe. I can do nothing, except get us both out of here. You need to trust me on this, if I could do something I would. But it would affect the time stream in the long run and we can't change history. This is the burden time lords must face: the sacrifices we make to keep history in order and in check. A tampered history could lead to numerous possibilities and consequences. We can't risk it, we simply can't."

This was a hard decision for the doctor to make, I could tell. But it was one he needed to make and one I could tell he was having a hard time with. "Okay, Doctor."

I hung my head in submission. I really didn't want to leave and thinking all of those people dying...even the new friends I met. Thor and Volstagg, even Loki but there was nothing I could do for them except leave.

The doctor pulled the lever, ready to send us back to our universe. The tardis began to shake violently and the lights were dimming, smoke starting rising from the engine. "Uh Doctor is that supposed to do that?!" I yelled over all the noise.

Suddenly, the engine exploded, sending the Doctor and I to the floor. There was a bright light in the center of the room. "Cover your eyes!" The Doctor yelled. I quickly covered my eyes, my hands and the rest of my body was so hot. It felt like it was on fire. The warmth was getting stronger along with the light. It was the last thing I remembered until darkness took over.

* * *

I woke up sputtering and sweating. I look around frantically. I sat on a grassy ground and saw the Doctor coughing. There was smoke emanating from the tardis. "Ree you're awake thank goodness!"

"Yes what happened Doctor? Are we back home?" The environment looked it could be a forest somewhere, maybe the Northern United States, Washington state?

"The tardis malfunctioned, something was blocking our pathway home. I tried everything but it won't work. I've never seen anything like this. Whatever it was took over the tardis completely! Even with the shields up, these are the best dang shields in the universe by the way! And something managed to get past it..."

Even though whatever this was, was dangerous the Doctor looked giddy. Ugh, he has strange obsessions with weird aliens, probably cause he is one. I will follow the man to my death and he is a great friend I truly care about, but he has some issues.

"Okay so we aren't home?"

"No..." He looked around, fiddling with his hands.

"Doctor, where are we?"

"Asgard."

* * *

**Dun dun. Finally landed in Asgard...where Loki and Thor live. Hehe next chapter is how we see the doctor (and specifically Ree) react to being in Loki's domain. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, follow! :)**

**Reviews:**

**rainbowlover25: Thank you for your review (: Doctor who is addicting! I think I finished eight seasons in like a month or less..it was really sad! Haha. For the record I will try not to give any spoilers away in the story! The Doctor does run off I swear the man has extreme add but he's hilarious and sweet and just plain badass at times. Especially the 10th. Thank you again for reading the story I'm so glad you like it so far! xx. **


End file.
